There is a system which includes a plurality of control devices capable of controlling controlled devices on the same network in preparation for malfunctions of the control devices or the like. In such a system, among the control devices, a control device having control operates a specific controlled device. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique in which control for operating a specific object to be controlled is transferred between programmable display devices which are control devices.